Maruusha Lu Vieh NonBeeri
Maruusha Lu Vieh NonBeeri (マルーシャ・ル・ヴィエ・ノンビ〜リ, Maruusha Lu Vieh NonBeeri) is a princess from a foreign country who is the doppelgänger (a ghostly double or counterpart of a living person) of Chitoge Kirisaki. Background Maruusha is the eldest princess of the NonBeeri Kingdom. When Maruusha was a child her mother would tell her stories about her wonderful times in Japan. Her mother told her that Japan was a beautiful country that had an amazing culture and kind people. Due to these stories Marrusha, dreamed to one day explore Japan herself. Unfortunately, Maruusha's mother died at her young age which caused most of her freedom to be stripped from her by her father. Her father has become overprotective ever since. A few days before coming to Japan, she was announced as a peace ambassador for Japan for some royal business. This gave Maruusha the chance to be able to see Japan for herself. After arriving in Japan, she escapes her hotel. Appearance Maruusha is a döppelganger (a ghostly double or a counterpart of a living person) of Chitoge Kirisaki as they both have long blonde hair, a slim figure, light skin and big round eyes. However, one of the things about the appearances of Maruusha and Chitoge are: * Maruusha's blue eyes are much lighter than Chitoge's * While Chitoge has black eyelashes, Maruusha has blonde eyelashes. Due to coming from another country, Maruusha wears clothes very unfamiliar to Japan. At the top of her head, she wears a veil trimmed with lace on the top and bottom of the veil, a white shawl with gold stylized stitching on the hem wrapped around her shoulders. Her clothes has three layers. She has a black cropped top sporting a statement necklace, a long white skirt reaching around her ankles with a light yellow length of cloth with gold trimmings draped over the front, and a magenta piece of cloth wrapped around her waist and upper body a magenta piece of cloth wrapping and draped around her waist. She wears sandals with decorative beads on the foot straps and two anklets on both her ankles. Story Second Year Arc After escaping her hotel, Princess Maruusha is chased by her SPs, but Raku Ichijō and Chitoge Kirisaki save her and keep her hidden within some bushes. Once her bodyguards leave, she is shocked by Chitoge's face before she reveals her appearance which shocks Raku and Chitoge because she looks almost exactly like Chitoge. Maruusha does not speak to them due to the fact that she cannot speak Japanese and waits until her translator turns on. After she explains her reason for leaving her hotel, Chitoge willingly agrees to help her out by switching places with her and act as the princess for one day to let Maruusha wander through Japan with Raku as her guide. As Maruusha enjoys her time in Japan, like riding roller coasters and eating Japanese foods, she gets lost at one point and gets scared but is found by Raku. After she explains the error, he apologizes for not figuring it out immediately and tells her he ran around the park to find her. He offers her his hand and she takes it as he guides her and she starts noticing Raku's kindness and willingness to help her out, which causes her to blush. Later on, while eating noodles she creates an awkward moment between them by asking about the grabbing of her hand, causing both to blush and get flustered. This is soon shrugged off as Maruusha asks him to treat her like a regular girl and address her by name instead of princess. She asks to go to his house and is surprised to learn he is the heir of the Shūei Clan, which surprisingly delights her. After leaving, Raku expresses surprise with her enjoyment of it while Maruusha voices her surprise that he had such a family. While getting fortunes, Maruusha is told hers will guarantee her good luck in her love life, causing her to blush. She soon confides in Raku about her parent's love history and thanks him for showing her the Japan she dreamed about. He accepts her gratitude and decides to take her somewhere before meeting up with Chitoge and Maruusha asks if they are lovers but he quickly states they were simply friends. While he walks off, Maruusha silently uses her translator to voice her happiness about this meaning she started developing feelings for Raku. She tries confessing to him but sees that he has a close relationship with Kosaki Onodera during her visit to the Onodera Sweets Shop which causes her to back out. By the time she and Raku head back to her hotel to trade places with Chitoge, Maruusha tries to confess her feelings towards him again but her translator shuts down. After Raku says goodbye to her, Maruusha speaks to him in Japanese, much to Raku's shock. She admits that she has a little knowledge of the Japanese language though is not very fluent and didn't want to embarrass herself in speaking to others. She assures him that she can follow and understand his Japanese after he expresses worry. She stated she wanted to try her best in it and give him a proper goodbye as she thanks the smiling Raku for giving her a memorable trip as he returns her gratitude as he had fun showing her around. Maruusha then says she can't give him anything as thanks as he says he didn't need anything but she says she can give him one thing at least. She surprises by giving him a kiss on the cheek and explains it was a charm from her country that would split and pass her good luck to the person they kissed. She bids him goodbye as an embarrassed and blushing Raku (realizing her feelings) tells her it's not a good idea to go around giving people her good luck charms in Japan because it was dangerous but Maruusha just smiles. Walking away she says to herself for him not to worry, for no such charm existed. She switches back with Chitoge after they were briefly confused by their resemblance before they discuss the tour and Raku before Chitoge asks for some of her clothes. On her last day of Japan, Maruusha reads out her speech in Japanese at a conference. She explains her love and experience of Japan and how she will value them forever. When asked by a reporter what her favorite event was in Japan, she tells him that it was riding a roller coaster, shocking and confusing everybody. Trivia * Maruusha was originally planned to have violet eyes, but they were later changed to a light blue by Naoshi Komi in order to resemble Chitoge Kirisaki more. * Maruusha only appears in four chapters of the manga. * Realizing that Raku Ichijō and Kosaki Onodera like one another romantically, Maruusha withholds her confession to Raku and leaves the country (albeit circumstantially, not whimsically). Later in the series, Chitoge interestingly follows the same path. * Along with Marika Tachibana, Maruusha is the only girl to have kissed Raku in the events of the main series. * In a matter of a day, Maruusha is able to deduce the mutual crush of Kosaki and Raku and Chitoge's attraction to Raku. Considering that even Ruri Miyamoto, the group's smartest girl realized Chitoge's feelings for Raku only by the end of the series, it is safe to assume that Maruusha surpasses almost everyone in the series when it comes to perception second only to perhaps Shū Maiko. * Maruusha's clumsy character and inability to navigate through crowds is similar to the established character of Haru Onodera. * Maruusha is the only minor character to have fallen for Raku. ** All others are major characters in the series. * Maruusha was the second girl whose feelings Raku knew about after she kissed him. Category:Characters Category:Female characters